Let Him Go
by lily7807
Summary: OS SPOILER S7. Ian vient de laisser partir Mickey au Mexique, mais est-ce vraiment le meilleur choix ? Tout semble penser que oui.


_Salut tout le monde,_

 _Après mon premier OS sur le point de vue de Mickey, voici celui d'Ian. J'ai voulu exprimer ce qu'il pensait sans qu'on ne l'ai vraiment vu à l'écran et sans tomber dans quelque chose de larmoyant même si pour le coup ça m'a un peu retourné. Ian est l'un des personnages les plus profonds de la série, même si Mickey n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre. J'ai écris ce petit OS en très peu de temps, parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire ce passage, besoin d'extériorisé le fait qu'Ian laisse Mickey partir alors qu'il aurait du le retenir ou partir avec lui._

* * *

Ian Gallagher se trouvait là, derrière la frontière pouvant le mener au Mexique. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas passer cette frontière et de rester de ce côté-ci. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas partir du pays parce qu'il n'était pas capable de garder les pieds sur terre. Il n'était pas capable de contrôler sa maladie, pas capable de faire quelque chose de vrai et de bien. Oh bien sûre, depuis qu'il prenait son traitement ça allait mieux, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Pas encore totalement réglé parce qu'il avait encore des crises de temps en temps. Comme cette fois où il avait détaché une patiente dans l'ambulance et où celle-ci s'était faite renversée par une voiture. Et puis là, à cet instant où il avait décidé de quitter Chicago avec Mickey, oui, à ce moment-là, même s'il avait terriblement envie de suivre Mickey jusqu'au bout du monde, il avait su qu'il était en train de faire une connerie, en train de foutre en l'air tout ce qu'il essayait de construire depuis qu'il avait été clairement diagnostiqué, depuis qu'il savait qu'il vivrait avec sa bipolarité, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait réellement en décidant de partir, c'était pour Mickey. Alors Ian était là, derrière la frontière à regarder la voiture emportant Mickey loin de lui s'éloigner, et malgré lui, malgré le fait qu'il ait décidé de lui dire adieu quelques instants plus tôt, les larmes vinrent inonder ses joues. Parce que Mickey c'était l'homme qu'il aimait, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans lui. Pas sûre d'avoir envie de vivre sans lui. Et puis, allait-il le revoir un jour ?

Le rouquin y avait bien réfléchit pendant ces deux jours passés avec Mickey, il avait réfléchit au fait de partir avec lui, d'aller bronzer sur une plage avec Mickey, vivant 'd'amour et d'eau fraiche' s'il on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Et il pensait pouvoir y arriver. Oh oui, il avait envie d'y arriver. Envie de pouvoir lui faire l'amour à chaque fois qu'il en aurait envie. Pouvoir passer chaque instant sans s'inquiéter de ce que serait demain pour eux. Après tout, il aurait pu trouver un boulot dans un petit bar ou quelque chose comme ça et payer ses médocs, continuer juste à vivre avec celui qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, mais non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à faire ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui, parce qu'il devait rentrer à la maison, parce qu'il avait un boulot et qu'il se plaisait dans ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'il n'apporterait rien de bon à Mickey et parce que malgré tout, il avait aussi un mec. Oh bien entendu, Trevor n'était pas Mickey, il ne serait jamais Mickey d'ailleurs. Jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer autant que Mickey, jamais il ne pourrait lui apportait autant que ce que Mickey pouvait lui apporter en juste quelques instants. Ian l'avait su à l'instant où il avait revu Mickey pour la première fois. Il l'avait su à cet instant où il s'était retrouvé face à lui sous ces gradins du lycée. Parce que là déjà, il ressentait toute cette tension et tout ce manque. Il aurait fallu peu de chose pour qu'Ian oublie déjà tout à cet instant, mais il avait essayé de tenir bon. Enfin qu'est-ce que c'était au juste tenir bon ? Dès l'instant où Mickey lui avait envoyé le message à la nuit tombée, Ian avait su comment ça se finirait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Mickey, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à le retrouver et le posséder, juste comme avant. Malgré ce que sa sœur lui avait dit, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il pouvait déraper, il avait ce besoin de ne faire plus qu'un avec Mickey et tous les Trevor du monde n'auraient rien pu y faire.

Alors oui, Ian avait réfléchit pendant ces deux jours, trop peut-être pour sa propre santé mentale qui n'était déjà pas vraiment au mieux. Et il était venu à la conclusion que malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers Mickey au point de lui en faire mal de ne pas être là, malgré tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui quand sa maladie était apparue, il ne pouvait pas partir avec lui. Cela lui faisait mal à cet instant et pourtant, c'était la seule solution. La meilleure solution pour lui, mais surtout la meilleure solution pour Mickey. C'était con tout ça, mais Ian n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa maladie, à sa famille, et à tout ce qui le séparait de Mickey. C'était de sa faute si Mickey était allé en prison cette fois ci. De sa faute s'il en avait pris pour quinze ans et toutes les remises de peine n'auraient rien changé à cet état de fait. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait dû le laisser passer la frontière sans lui. Parce qu'il lui avait attiré des ennuis avec sa maladie, et parce que cela pouvait encore se reproduire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si un jour il avait encore perdu la boule et qu'il avait fait quelque chose de pire que de voler un avion militaire ? Oh bien entendu, c'était Sammi qui avait dénoncé Mickey mais ça n'enlevait en rien la cause première de tout ça et c'était bien lui, Ian Gallagher qui avait apporté des ennuis à l'homme qu'il aimait. Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa maladie, ses faits et geste et sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Ian avait accepté de partir avec Mickey ? Ian était certain que sa famille aurait tout fait pour le retrouver et là, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé quand la police des frontières l'aurait retrouvé en train de siroter un cocktail en compagnie de Mickey ? C'était sûr qu'ils ne l'auraient pas laissé tranquille car un mandat d'arrêt était émis à son nom, c'était comme ça. Alors voilà, Ian était là, à la frontière en train de réfléchir à ce qu'allait être sa vie maintenant que Mickey avait pu franchir cette frontière.

Il resta là quelques instants, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant qu'Ian essayait de se réjouir que Mickey soit passé sans problème devant la police des frontières. Il essayait, mais les larmes dans ses yeux ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à être fou de joie. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il allait continuer sans Mickey, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant qu'avec lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette flamme grandir autant qu'avec lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir retourner avec Trevor – si ce dernier lui pardonnait – après ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Mickey pendant ces deux jours. Cela lui faisait mal d'y penser. Mais s'il n'était pas avec Mickey, il n'aurait pas peur de le perdre à nouveau puisque c'était déjà fait. Il avait tout donné de lui à Mickey pendant ses deux jours. Son corps, son argent, et même son amour. Quelle plus grande preuve d'amour que celle de montrer à Mickey qu'il l'aimait en lui permettant d'échapper à la police et de commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs ? Ian l'avait fait pour Mickey et pour lui. Ces deux jours avaient été le moyen de lui dire adieu et le moyen de profiter de leurs derniers instants. Ian ignorait s'il parviendrait à vivre sans Mickey, s'il allait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie après deux jours de bonheur et de fuite en même temps. A cet instant, il n'y croyait pas et pourtant il le devait. Une fois que la voiture fut hors de son champ de vision, Ian essaya de ne pas se laisser aller à la torpeur. Il fallait qu'il continue, ce serait dur, mais ce serait pour le mieux.

Il regarda une dernière fois cette frontière et fit demi-tour, il allait devoir retourner à sa vie à Chicago, là où finalement il avait cette stabilité qui ne lui ferait peut être pas perdre les pédales. Et en même temps, comment accepter de ne plus jamais revoir Mickey ? Ian l'ignorait, même s'il n'avait d'autre choix que de le laisser partir, cela lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Et si le fait de l'avoir laissé partir était justement sa damnation ?

* * *

 _Voilà ce nouvel OS terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. A bientôt._


End file.
